motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1: 8:00am-9:00am
Story The following takes place between 8:00am-9:00am 8:00am Juliet thought in bed about Rachel. I need to go said Juliet. Why? asked Annette. I want to see my sister said Juliet. I haven’t seen her in 3 years said Juliet. Tiffany walked to Juliet. You’re so sexy, but I can’t do it said Juliet. 8:15am Jack and Ben were at the Flame. Why are we here? asked Jack. There’s a secret in the Flame where you should know about said Ben. Ben opened a box. There’s a way to get them back – but it would hurt you forever said Ben. 8:23am Juliet was riding with a car, but she was stopped by the police. What’s the matter? asked Juliet. You’re riding to fast said the police man, Alexander Clark. I’m sorry, but this is really important said Juliet. Ranjina was in a helicopter and saw that Juliet was stopped. I will kill you, just like I did to my brother-in-law said Ranjina. Ranjina shot at the police man who felt dead on the ground. Juliet did ride away. Go said Ranjina. More police was coming. Go now to the right way said Ranjina. Stop there said Ranjina. There’s a bomb there. Hurry, they are coming said Ranjina. Juliet did put the bomb in her car. She did run away while police was coming. Juliet was at a farm. An explosion came. Juliet looked terrified. Juliet knocked on the door. A woman opened the door. Hello, what’s the problem? asked the woman. Police has been looking for me. Juliet used her gun. I’m sorry, but I have to do this said Juliet. I’m Ellen Markus. Go the shower said Juliet. Take out your clothes said Juliet. Ellen was taking out her clothes. I’m not a murder, but I have to kill you. I don’t want to do this said Juliet. You kill an innocent woman said Ellen. I know, but I have to go to my sister said Juliet. Juliet was looking at the cigarettes. Yes, I’m a smoker said Ellen. Juliet gave Ellen a kiss. I’m sorry. My passport is in my clothes. Juliet shot 3 times. She was removing all the blood. Juliet was taking the cigarettes and lighting one up. 8:42am Jack was going with Ben inside the secret room. Jack, look at yourself. You lost your wife, you have no children, your dad is dead said Ben. Jack pusht Ben on the ground and smasht his face with his hands. Ben was opening a secret weapon out the wall and pusht on a button. There was water coming out the walls. 8:48am Juliet was taking a shower while removing Ellen’s dead body. She taking other clothes. Juliet looked at some cards. The bell was ringing. Juliet was standing in her clothes. I’m “Ruth Abbott” said Juliet. Nice to meet you said Anna Cornella. This is my sister Jeanette Cornella. 8:56am There was water coming out of the walls. Ben did had a lot of blood. Don’t enter 77 said Ben. Why? asked Jack. 8:58am Juliet was at Rachel’s house and could finally walking in. Juliet was taking out her clothes and was going next to Rachel in bed. 9:00am TRivia *The episode is also named: Rachel Part 1. *Kate is credited, but didn't appeared. Category:Season 1 Episodes